


While I'm Gone

by aflawedfashion



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Melanie asks Ben to stay away from Wilford while she's gone
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	While I'm Gone

“Stay away from him while I’m gone.” Melanie looked into Bennett’s eyes, silently pleading for his safety. 

“Big Alice is a Ben-Free Zone, remember,” Ben said with a smile. “I have no plans to raid his fridge in the middle of the night, and I can buy his weed on the black market.”

“I’m serious.”

Ben’s smile faded, his gaze growing firm and defiant. “I’m not afraid of Wilford.”

“You should be.” 

“Maybe.” He took a deep breath, his expression softening with exhaustion. A new struggle every day. “But I can’t be. We can’t let him win.”

“Which is why you need to stay alive. The train needs you.”

“It’ll be ok without me.”

“But I won’t be.” Melanie swallowed the lump in her throat, afraid of falling apart before finishing her sentence. “People aren’t meant to live alone in the snow, not even for a month, so I need you to be here when I get back. I need you to make sure I’m ok, just like you always have.” 

“Mel…”

“Promise me,” she insisted.

He lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. “You - more than anyone - know life isn’t something we can promise each other in this world, but if you will do everything you can to survive this mission, I will do everything I can to be here when you get home.”

“Thank you.” Melanie held his hand to her chest, a subtle smile on her lips and tears in her eyes. He was right. Life was fragile, and even though she had accepted her own death, she couldn’t even think about his. She would think about their reunion, about the rest of their lives, about a future with Alex outside of Snowpiercer. Those thoughts would motivate her through a terrifying month of brutal loneliness. Any others would ruin her, and she would not allow that.


End file.
